


Cuddles

by theelderfish



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Modern AU, tumblr import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelderfish/pseuds/theelderfish
Summary: Meridia is a very useless romantic.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Meridia is very cuddly with her s/o while they're asleep but is too embarrassed when they're awake." via https://sanguines-bar.tumblr.com/

Meridia faced straight ahead staring into the darkness with an empty mug to her lips. Her back was impeccably straight against the headboard, her partner curled away from her in the throes of dreaming. At least, she hoped they were fast asleep, she didn’t want to skip on this event for another night. 

Meridia counted her partners breathing, noting each interval between them. Four second inhale, four second exhale. She shifted her gaze to her alarm clock, drumming her fingers against her thigh nervously. 10:37 PM. She pressed her cool finger tips to her heating cheeks, padding over to her vanity to set her “Fuck Necromancers” mug down. It was a gift from her partner, an endearing treat gifted to her for Valentine's Day. She even gifted them a public kiss for it, though she claimed it was for the inane holiday and not because she wanted them to know what their thoughtfulness meant to her. 

She glanced at her reflection in the bleak night, the heightened honey glow stark against her pale skin. Her hair was a mess of curls framing messily around her face, in short, she looked awful and they still decided to stay with her. Her apple watch buzzed against her skin., 10:40. Meridia returned to the bed silently, waiting for the moment her partner would turn to her, wide awake, and ask something terribly sappy and ridiculous and endearing that she would freeze on the spot until morning. 

Gingerly she slipped back into her spot on the bed, arranging the covers loosely. Meridia paused her fussing, watching the powerful back of her partner shift as they rolled to face her. Her partner was still an arms length away, any shorter distance and she could wake with them wrapped around her so cutely she would die of embarrassment and even the thought sent heat to her cheeks. She took a moment to collect herself, see that her partner was still very much asleep and would not be able to see her embarrassing display. 

Meridia slid closer carefully, hearing each crinkle of fabric as she shimmied ever closer to her love. She lifted their extended arm, watched their face as she slung it snugly around her waist. Meridia exhaled shakily, ignoring the heat blazing across her cheeks and neck. Her love remained blissfully inattentive to her meltdown, shifting closer when she rubbed their shoulders soothingly. 

Soft fabric bunched beneath her fingers, outlining the lean muscles on their back that twitched in response. Meridia swallowed, tentatively setting their head against her shoulder. Meridia tensed, ready for them to wake and push her off or, gods forbid, kiss her shoulder like the absolute love gremlin they were. Meridia trapped them against her in a bear hug, inhaling the heavenly scent of _them_ , lavender and lilac and lemon. 

Meridia looked at the alarm clock, resting on 10:50. She smiled into her love's silken hair, giddy as a child with a sweet, face bright red. She had managed to snag an extra ten minutes of cuddle time. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://theelderkittens.tumblr.com/


End file.
